Modern integrated circuits are required to operate at very high frequencies while consuming a relatively low supply voltage which has dramatically decreased during the last decade.
This supply voltage reduction has some drawbacks such as an increased sensitivity to ground voltage elevations that are proportional to a current (I) consumed by components of the integrated circuit and to the resistance (R) of grounding elements through which the current flows.
A ground voltage elevation can reduce the voltage that is provided to internal components of the integrated circuit, increase the noise level within the integrated circuit and thus can temporarily prevent the integrated circuit from operating in a proper manner.
There is a need to provide a device and method for efficiently compensating for ground voltage elevations.